To Have A Home
by Whenarewe
Summary: This story takes place after 'Angels Take Manhattan' and explores Amy & Rory's life and what happens when River leaves an unexpected surprise for her mum.
1. Chapter 1

The year was 1951; Amy and Rory sat in their living room playing with their now 5 year old son, Anthony. He had dark brown hair and blue green eyes that seemed to shine like the stars. The three of them were happy, well as happy as possible anyways.

While Amy knew her husband was happy with their new life, she could sense that there was sadness in him that he would not admit even to himself. It had been there, burning in the depths of his heart since Demons Run. All his life he had wanted a kid, even when he was still a kid himself, Amy knew that. True they did have River and Anthony, but she felt like she had let Rory down somehow.

River truly was theirs, a product of their love for each other. Anthony, a sweet and adorable little boy who they could raise as their own. Amy felt that there was something that she needed to for both herself and Rory. But, it was impossible. They were living in the 1950's, if there was nothing they could do in the 21st century, there certainly wasn't any hope for her now.

Later that night, Rory put Anthony to bed, so his wife could relax a bit before they turned in for the night. She was just about to head up the stairs to go to bed, when she got a whiff of something. Something she had not smelt in a long time. She instantly rushed to the window to confirm her suspicions. Amy was only able to see the shadow of a woman with rather large curly hair, get into that familiar box and disappear before she could wrap her head around what she had seen. Amy was just about to cry when she noticed an envelope with a bulge in it, under her hand. She picked up the envelope and turned it over. In the bottom right corner was a little hand drawn picture of a River.

**I know it's short and there wasn't any dialog in this chapter. But, please tell me what think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Upon seeing the small picture of a river, Amy quickly opened the envelope. Inside was her daughters' vortex manipulator along with a letter that was almost more of an instruction manual than a letter. Amy knew that if Rory found out about it, she would never get the chance to use it. Subsequently the vortex manipulator and the letter went back into the envelope, to be put away for safe keeping. Just seconds after it was out of site, Rory called her name to see if she was ok, because it had taken longer to stash the envelope away than expected. "On my way, you big oaf!" she shouted in return with a playful tone in her voice. She ran upstairs and went to join her husband in bed.

She could not sleep. Not after seeing her daughter for the first time in over 6 years. Her thoughts were consumed with joy, confusion, and frustration.

_Joy, pure joy. The joy from realizing that her time with the Doctor wasn't really over after all. The joy of knowing what it felt like to be able to go anywhere at any time that she wanted. Confusion, the confusion that came from wondering why River had given her the vortex manipulator. Was there something she needed to help River with, or did she just miss her mum. Frustration, not anger, just frustration. If River was able to give her mum something, than why hadn't she stayed and at the very least said "hi." Why hadn't she come sooner and visited before now, after more than six years, why now?_

The next morning Amy had breakfast ready when Rory came down stairs.

"Good morning honey, I made waffles, scrambled eggs, hash browns, and bacon. Oh, and Anthony is almost done with his oatmeal, so he will be ready to leave when you finish eating." Amy said as if she was wide awake.

"Um wow… this is a surprise… is there something I forg…"

"No you didn't forget anything; I just couldn't sleep so I decided to surprise you with your favorite breakfast."

"Are you ok?" Rory asked

"Yes I am" She said trying to put him off the fact that she was up to something. "Now Anthony I will take your bowl, and you got finish getting ready for kindergarten."

"Ok mommy!" Anthony said with glee. He was always so excited to go to school. He bounced out of his chair and hopped all the way to the bottom of the stairs. Both his parents giggled at the sight of this.

When Rory finished his breakfast, he walked his plate over to the sink, put his jacket on and called for Anthony to come get his shoes on so they could go start their day.


	3. Chapter 3

After Amy was sure the boys had left she went to get out the envelope. "Let's see here…." She mumbled trying to think of a time and place to go. After a half hour or so she remembered something the doctor had once mentioned. She didn't know much about where she wanted to go. But, she hoped it was like flying, _"All it takes is faith and trust, oh, and something I forgot….just a little bit of pixie dust" _or in her case a vortex manipulator. "Ok, so I just push this, turn that, and set this and…"

Amy had done it! She was no longer in her quaint little sitting room. Instead she was in a hospital lobby. All of the staff looked like they had just walked of stage from a performance of CATS. "Huh that's different." Amy thought but dismissed the thought as she walked up to the front desk.

"Hi" Amy said

"Oh, hello. What can I help you with today?" The cat lady said.

"Um…is there a fertility specialist I can talk to?"

"When?"

"Well, now would be best."

"Oh I see, unfortunately there are no openings today. But, we do have an appointment available next week on …" She was interrupted by the phone. "Hold on a moment while I get this" The phone call didn't last near as long as Amy thought it would. The Receptionist continued "Well, Rumbleroar must be on your side today mam."

"Ok….Why do you say that?"

"Because the person who called had an appointment to see the fertility specialist in an hour, and they had to cancel. So, if you want the appointment its yours."

"Yes! I want it" Amy nearly shouted.

"Ok mam. Just take the lift up to the 11th floor, turn left and then follow the signs."

"Thanks!" Amy said as she rushed over to the lift.

Amy made her way to the room and waited for her turn to see this doctor. When it was her turn she went in and instead of asking and answering questions, Amy was scanned. Meanwhile just around the corner sleeping in a hospital bed was a very sick River. The Doctor was asleep in the chair next to Rivers bed.

When Amy was done she started toward the lift. She passed by Rivers door, stopped and backed up to do a double take. With a worried look on her face she entered the room, approached the bed and put her hand on Rivers shoulder. River woke at her mothers touch. She sat up in her bed and looked up at her mum.

"Hi Amy"

"River, what's wrong? Why are you in the hospital?"

"I should ask you the same thing, Mother."

"River I want an answer!" Amy said quietly as to not wake the sleeping Doctor.

"I've just got a bad case of food poisoning." River was lying. "You know the Doctor always going to extremes." They both laughed at the notion. "I can see you have figured out how to use the vortex manipulator. Were the instructions easy enough to follow?"

"Yes, thank you River, and I would love to stay and chat. But, I need to get back before your father and Anthony get home."

"Anthony?" River said quite confused.

"Oh, right you haven't met him. He's your adopted brother. Now I really must go. Bye!" Amy said before River could say anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

River just sat there thinking about how much things between her and her parents had changed and were going to change. There was the matter of her having a little brother, why her mother was at the hospital, and this! River braced herself as she could feel her body getting ready to continue violently vomiting. She grabbed the closest thing to a bucket near her (which happened to be her husband's fez) and pulled it to her face just before she erupted. The Doctor woke up at the sound of his sick wife.

"Hey babe, you feeling any better?" He said with such worry that he didn't even care that his hat was ruined. He lifted a moist towel off the side table and wiped her face with it. "Yes, thank you sweetie." River moaned.

Just then a nurse came in the room "Professor Song, we need to do a few more tests to determine if we will need to monitor you until your next appointment." She wheeled in a chair for River to sit in as they took her to another part of the hospital. River got in the chair with the help of the nurse and her husband. "I love you." The doctor said to River as she was wheeled out of the room.

Meanwhile, in 1951, Amy had just arrived home. She decided that Anthony might enjoy a nice sleep over with Buddy, the boy next door who was only a year older. She walked over and arranged everything with Buddy's mother.

When Rory and Anthony returned home Amy informed them of the plans she had made for Anthony. "Anthony run upstairs to pack a bag." Rory said. The boy did as he was told. "So… if he is going to stay at Buddy's tonight, what are we going to do?" The Centurion whispered while pulling his wife close to kiss her.

Anthony came down stairs and let out a very loud "Ewwww that's gross!" his parents both stopped kissing and giggled at the cute little innocent boy who was growing impatient. He took Amy's hand and pulled her over to the door. "Come on mum, allons-y!" "Okay Anthony. Give me a sec. to put my shoes on." Amy said. The both of them walked next door and Amy said goodbye to her little boy.

"Rory, where did you go?" Amy shouted when she re-entered their house. But, she didn't need an answer. Amy followed the trail of clothing that lead to their bed. There he was, her soldier, in all his glory, ready to perform. Neither one of them hesitated to please the other. The nights activities lasted until they could hardly breathe. Just before they fell into a deep sleep Amy looked deep into Rory's eyes with a look that could only express just how much she truly loved him.

Rory woke up around thirty minutes before his wife. He had thought about getting up and making her breakfast and bringing it to her in bed. But, their limbs were tied together in a knot. He couldn't have gotten out of bed without waking her. So, the roman stayed in bed, playing with Amy's flaming red locks. When she finally woke up, Rory smiled at his bride, and she at him. They hugged and snuggled for a while, not saying a word they didn't need to. They were still as much in love as the day they got married.

The Doctor was a very happy Time Lord when the tests came back. He got to take his wife back to the TARDIS where she could be looked after by both himself and Sexy. But, he knew that he would be in big trouble if he ever let River know that he thought she needed looking after. This was River Song after all.


	5. Chapter 5

It was around 3 in the morning and the Doctor was in the kitchen, finishing up a cup of tea when River made her way in. She was wearing a navy blue silk nightgown that only came down to six inches above her knees. The Doctor could never keep his eye off her when she wore it.

"Hello sweetie" she said

"River what are you doing up at this hour? You are supposed to be asleep. Is there something wrong? Are you ok?" he asked worrying about his wife.

"No sweetie everything is fine" River said as she moved toward the Doctor. She kissed his forehead "I just couldn't sleep and decided I would take a walk, that's all."

"Oh, ok .Well in that case I guess I will try to get back to sleep." He started walking that way turned around and told her that he loved her before he continued.

River walked around for a while before she stumbled upon the control room. She decided right there and then that she was going to move the TARDIS. The first thing she did was turn on the blue stabilizers and turn off the brakes. River did not want her husband to know what she was doing. She went around the console so the TARDIS would know where and when to land. The TARDIS landed in her parent's backyard. It had been close to three weeks since she had been visited by her mother in the hospital. She missed being able to see her parents regularly, especially now. River started to get tired so she went back to their room and crawled into bed with the Doctor.

There was a very loud banging at the door that woke the couple up. The Doctor sprang into action thinking they were being attacked. "Calm down sweetie," River said to her startled husband "Last night I moved the TARDIS."

"Why, and where are we?" He said confused.

"Go and open the door, just don't be mad at me. I will be out there in a bit." She said as she started getting dressed.

The Doctor went to the door, wondering why he would be mad at River. The banging was not stopping. So when he opened the door he merely peeked around the corner. The second he was visible he got tackled; very much in the same way River knocked him over the second time he saw her. He could not believe his eyes. Amy was on top of him, crying tears of joy and nearly squeezing the life out of him. The Doctor did not try to get out of Amy's grip. He just stayed there on the floor, finding massive amounts of comfort in her embrace.

Realizing what his wife had done he shouted "River! You know we can't be here."

She stopped him. Her voice echoing from their room "No I don't. All I know is that they are going to die in New York, at the ages of eighty two and eighty seven. Just because they have to live out the rest of their lives here does not mean that we can't see them! We are family after all."

Amy still crying got up off her son-in-law "River get out here and give your mum a hug!" she demanded.


	6. Chapter 6

River took a deep breath, promising herself that she would not become as emotional as Amy. She walked out of the room she shared with the Doctor and down the Corridor to the control room. As she rounded the corner to see her mother, she said "Hello mom." Amy's jaw dropped. There was no question in Amy's mind why River had been in the hospital. River walked over to Amy and they shared a very long and emotional hug. The Doctor decided it would be best not to interrupt the moment until he was sure it wouldn't get him shot. Amy stood back and held River at arm's length.

She looked her daughter over and said "I can't believe this."

"Neither could we at first. I never thought I would be the type.." River was interrupted.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

At this point the Doctor decided that it would be safe to chime in. "Both, it's both, they're both, a boy and a girl!" He beamed.

Amy's eyes widened "Twins" she said under her breath.

"Yes, Drizzle and Rain. Keeping up with the whole water theme. You know Pond, River, Drizzle and Rain." The Doctor was beginning to ramble.

Amy interrupted again. "Wait, Drizzle? What kind of a name is that?"

He quickly replied "It's a great name. A unique name. A name that won't ever be forgotten. To quote one of the most inspirational and uplifting shows in early twenty first century Earth. 'You know how awesome it is when it's just drizzling outside. But it's not really raining, so it smells like rain, but you don't need an umbrella to go outside.' Also It's Cool."

"Mother dear, even I couldn't talk him out of using that name and I tried. Believe me I tried, I was even willing to name him Alonzo!" River said.

"Right, so about how far along are you?"

"That's where things get a bit tricky. See, because I have a bit of Time Lord DNA and he is all Time Lord, they will most likely be full Time Lords."

"How would that make it tricky?"

"Time Lord Pregnancies only last twenty weeks instead of forty like humans. I am only six weeks along. But, because of the Time Lord thing, it is the same as being twelve weeks along. So, Basically I should have these babies in my arms in fourteen weeks. " River explained.

"That is really fast." Amy said. Then her gaze shifted from her daughter to her imaginary friend. "Doctor, if you EVER make them wait for you. I will find you. And Drizzle is a really stupid name. "

"Amy I have been a dad before. I know how it works and I was quite good at it until…" he said allowing his mind wonder back to Gallifrey and the Time War.

River knew what he was thinking about and knew it was a very touchy subject. She decided to get off that subject as quickly as possible. "Speaking of dads, where is mine? I haven't seen him in ages."

At that moment Rory walked into the TARDIS with Anthony in tow. "Hello Doctor, River" He said acknowledging both of them while fighting back a tear. "So, it's true then. Fourteen weeks until I am a (he took a very unsteady and heavy breath) grandfather."

"Yes, please don't stick me with your sword. Also, how did you know you've only just got here and who is that?" The Doctor asked while pointing a finger at the little boy.

"I hung on to the Nano Recorder they took out of Amy. It almost never works though. But, I keep it on me just in case something happens to her and this is our son Anthony. We adopted him as a baby." Rory knelt down to be at eye level with the boy. "Anthony go meet your big sister and your brother-in-law."


	7. Chapter 7

After the family got caught up, they decided to go out for dinner. River, being pregnant, was craving Italian. Her parents knew of a cute little Italian place with great food that they all agreed upon. All five of them were able to get piled into Rory's blue 1950 Ford Tudor Sedan. The Doctor sat in the back seat with Anthony and Amy. He spent nearly the whole time playing with the little boy, as he acted like he wasn't any older the five sometimes himself. Rory drove and Amy had let River sit in front so it would be more comfortable for her.

When they arrived the Williams were greeted with hugs and kisses by the family that owned the restaurant. The small family ate there often. Amy introduced the Doctor and River as old friends before sitting down to order. The boys ordered a pizza to share. Amy ordered Tortellini alla Panna and Chiacchere. River on the other hand ordered Mozzarella sticks, Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo, and Cannoli's for dessert.

"Isn't that a bit more food than what you normally order?" Rory asked Amy.

"Well, yes. But, I am starving." She replied.

"I need to use the restroom. Mu…Amy, won't you join me?" River asked, still wondering why her mother had been at the hospital that day a few weeks ago.

"Um ok" Amy followed.

When the women arrived outside the stalls in the restroom River took hold of her mother's hands. "Ok mum what's going on? Don't say 'nothing' because I know it is not nothing. What I do know is you never told me why you were at the hospital three weeks ago, you have been acting strange around dad almost like your hiding something, and you ordered an awful lot of food for someone who normally doesn't even finish their plate."

Amy sighed before looking her daughter in the eyes. She knew she had been found out and she would not be able to keep it a secret for much longer. "Alright, fine I will tell you. But, you must not tell anyone unless I say, is that understood?"

"Yes, just tell me what it is." River said half knowing what she was going to say and very excited about it too. But, she did not want to get her hopes up just in case she was wrong.

"Well I went to the hospital to see if there was anything they could do to help me. They could and did." At this River looked confused thinking that she was way off the mark. "Don't you get it?" Amy said with a slightly giddy tone.

"No." River said still very confused.

"You're going to get a new brother or sister, I'm pregnant!"

River's face dropped. She was happy of course, but the thought of being pregnant at the same time as her mother seemed just a bit too 'Timey Wimey, Wibbly Wobbly' for her and that says a lot. Her face turned almost completely pale. Amy escorted her out of the restroom and back to the table where their foo had just arrived and the color came back to River's face.

"It is a good thing the two of you went to the restroom, I'm starved!" The Doctor said while looking around the table. He noticed Anthony looking a bit confused and leaned over to him. "When you are at a restaurant and you're tired of waiting on the food. Have someone get up and go to the restroom. It never fails, by the time they come back the food is ready." Anthony giggled at this.

River had enjoyed watching her husband play and interact with her little brother. She could not help but think about how great he was going to be with their babies, even though he had chosen a pretty stupid name for their son. Fortunately for the babies, when River gave in to the ridicules name, he lost control over their daughter's first name and both of their middle names. As River let her mind wander she began to think about when she found out that she was pregnant with Drizzle Danny and Rain Alina (AH-LEEN-AH).

_The Doctor had been cuddling with River as they laid in bed trying to fall asleep. As the Doctor moved his hand up to cup her breast she grimaced and moved his hand away quickly. The Doctor rolled her over onto her back. He shot her a worried look, because she had never pulled his hand away before._

"_Are you ok babe? "_

"_Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." She said trying to make herself believe that her statement was true._

"_I'm sorry River, but I don't think that this is normal. You've been spending hours in the bathroom, tired all the time, and now you're pulling my hand away." Before the Doctor could even spit another word out, he had a firm, yet gentle grip, on River's hand; pulling her out of bed, down the corridors, and eventually into the medical bay. "Ok old girl, I need a full body scan on River now!" With that the TARDIS hummed. A few seconds later the couple heard what seemed like a magical noise coming from the speakers. Both of their hearts melted at the thumping of two hearts. River was an emotional mess. Neither of them could utter a single word. The Doctor went over to his wife and enveloped her in a loving embrace that lasted a good hour._

_After the initial shock and wonder wore off, the Doctor realized that there should only be one heartbeat. He began to freak out because Time Lords don't get their second heart until after their first regeneration. Assuming that there was only one baby, he immediately ran to the control room and sent the TARDIS on its way to the hospital._

"Ready to go Hun?" The Doctor said

River noticed that she had eaten all of her food while she was day dreaming. "Um yes. Let's go." She said while getting up

Anthony quickly corrected his sister. "Allons-y!" This made him feel clever.

"Smart kid!" the Doctor said glancing over to Amy as she rolled her eyes at his excitement that her son had picked up the word from stories of the doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

The TARDIS and her primary residents remained at the Williams/Pond house for about a week and a half. River's baby bump had grown a few inches and was enjoying every second of being pregnant at her parents side. The Doctor on the other hand, was starting to go stir crazy. While he loves River and the Ponds very much, he had never been in one place this long since Gallifrey.

"Doctor, just take it and quick I don't want Rory finding out that I have it." Amy nearly begged.

"Wait how did you get this? River..." He asked turning his head to look at his wife, who was displaying a look of innocence that he saw right through.

"It doesn't matter how I got it. What matters is that you take a break from all this."

"Mum's right sweetie. We are starting to worry about you. Just have some fun with it. You could go visit, Martha and Mickey, have tea with Wilfred, or even sub for one of Rose's teachers. We will be here when you get back, just don't be gone too long ok?" River nearly demanded

The Doctor knew that given the pregnancy hormones and her love for guns that he had no choice but to agree. He knew that all of the Suggestions River had listed were thoughtful and would be fun. However, he could not stop thinking about his wife and their babies. There was only one thing that he wanted to see.

He took the Vortex Manipulator from Amy and started punching in the coordinates, then looked up at River. "Are you sure, River? "

"Yes sweetie, I'm sure." She reassured him.

With that the Doctor pressed one final button and was gone.

* * *

**AN: I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. But, First I had writers block, then my WI-FI went all wibbly. Finally after all that I nearly got hit by Sundays tornado and have been helping out with the clean-up. I realize that this chapter is really really short, but I'm working on chapter 9 which is going to be awesome and much longer. Please please Review so I know what you like/dislike about my fic. This is the first one I have written so a bit of guidance is much appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

With a flash the Doctor found himself four months in the future, standing in that same corner of the backyard. He heard a noise come from the other side of the back door. The Doctor quickly hid himself behind one of Amy's rose bushes. After a few moments his hearts melted, as he watched River and himself play with Drizzle & Rain. To the Doctor, the sight before him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

His feelings of nothing but love and adoration were, in a matter of mili-seconds, replaced with shock and confusion. A woman waddled into the yard. A woman that he often still thought of as his little Amelia Pond. With one hand on the small of her back and the other resting on her protruding belly, one thing was extremely clear to the Doctor. He needed to get back to his own time stream.

When the Doctor returned the only thing he could think to do was to ask his mother-in-law what was going on, in the most discreet way possible. He ran through the house only to find everyone having a relatively normal dinner together. Without thinking the idiot blurted out his question, even though he already knew the answer.

"Amy, have you swallowed a planet?"

The question got mixed reactions. Anthony laughed, thinking it was such a silly thing to ask. River turned around in her chair and simply gave him a look that said "we will talk about this later". Amy froze and paled instantly and Rory choked on the food he was about to swallow. The roman looked at his wife with both sorrow and hope filling his eyes.

"Sweetie, where and when did you go?" River asked sternly.

"I...um... I went here. Yup that's what I did, I went here."

"When?"

The room was now so quiet that if the neighbors kitten were to meow it could have been heard. After a few moments of waiting for him to answer the question, Amy finally spoke up.

"Anthony, if you go up to your room and play until I come get you, you can have dessert without cleaning your plate." At this he quickly got up and started to briskly walk (he knew he would get in trouble if he were to run inside the house) up to his room. Before he could get there he remembered something else. The adults heard his little feet scurry around upstairs and then a "Thank you mommy!" before his door closed.

"Mum...If you don't want my husband to drop the penny for you, I would suggest telling dad. We can leave the room if you like?" River offered.

"I...I'm sorry...Tell me what?"

"Well I guess I should just get this over with, considering someone" she glared at the Doctor. "pretty much already did. We're going to have a baby, I'm pregnant!"

"Really!...because if this is a joke, it's really not funny."

"No it's defiantly real." Amy reassured him.

"But, I thought they made this impossible, when..." Rory inquired.

"They did. But, our.."

"I really wanted to see mum. So, I came by a few weeks ago and left her my Vortex Manipulator..."

"And I used it to go to a hospital. They scanned me and were able to give me a few shots that revitalized my lady bits & guaranteed conception within a 12 hour window of getting the shot."

"So...this is really real...wow. Amy, how long ago was that?" Rory asked.

"Around four and a half weeks ago." Amy stated and Rory planted a passionate kiss on her lips. When they finally broke apart Amy glanced at her son-in-law. "Doctor, what did you see?"

"Yes I am curious about that myself, Sweetie." River chimed in.

"Um well I...I saw us, River. I saw us, in the backyard playing with the babies." The Doctor began to beam. "They are so beautiful and perfect. Then Amy came outside and I saw."


	10. Chapter 10

The conversation had been taken over by the Doctor and Rory asking their wives all sorts of questions. About an hour and a half later a rather sleepy Anthony came down the stairs. He rubbed his eyes with his fists as he padded over to Amy and climbed his way into her lap.

"Mommy, can I have dessert now?"

"Hmmm you seem a bit too sleepy for that right now, honey. But, mommy does have a little surprise that should come in about... eight months or so." Rory said to his son.

"Why do we have to wait sooooo long? Why can't we have it now?"

"Because its not ready yet."

"Well where is it so we can tell them to hurry up?! I don't like waiting."

At this Amy took his right hand and placed it on her stomach. "It's in here sweetheart."

The five year old looked around the room with a confused expression. When his eyes fell upon his sisters growing belly, they got as wide as possible.

"That's right," River said. " we're going to have a little brother or sister. Mommy's going to have a baby, just like me."

To everyone's surprise all little Anthony had to say was "Oh ok." and he walked back to his room and went to sleep.


End file.
